Stuck Between Right & Easy
by Maddilyn
Summary: Isabelle has grown up being taught what's right and pure. But then she goes to Hogwarts, and learns things that go against her father's ways. Isabelle has to chose between what's easy, and what's right. (I suck at summaries, sorry) DISCONTINUED, SEE CHAPTER 2 A/N.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable character or places so please don't sue me.**

* * *

"But_ Daddy_..."

"Your mother went there, she would have loved to see her only daughter go as well."

"I would _love_ to go to Beauxbaxtons, honestly Daddy, but I would be _so_ lonely there! I'd probably be the only British girl in the entire school. Everyone would laugh at me!" I let a tear roll down my cheek. Daddy would surely cave now. "And besides, you've always said I'd make a good Slytherin, why not find out for sure?"

"All right, I guess you do make a good point... You know Isabelle, you would make a fine lawyer someday. I'm finding it harder everyday to win an argument against you." Daddy said affectionately.

"Oh thank you Daddy, thank you so much!" I squealed as I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Darling. Now go on then, I know you're dying to owl Amelia." He said, shooing me out of the room.

* * *

_Dear Amelia,_

_ Guess what? Daddy's letting me go to Hogwarts! I'm so glad, I wouldn't have lasted a day at Beauxbaxtons. I swear I would have absolutely died of loneliness. I don't know how those mudbloods do it, honestly. Never having even heard of Hogwarts before, and then having to go there, and not knowing a single soul on top of it all. That's why I've always said it's so much better being a Pureblood._

_ Yes, I know what you're thinking, Amelia, my mother would have wanted me to go to Beauxbaxtons, but she would have wanted me to be happy as well, don't you think?_

_ Well, I'd best be off then, dinner will be ready soon. Before I forget, do you want to meet up in Diagon Alley tomorrow at 10 to go school shopping?_

_ Reply as soon as you can, so I can let Daddy know._

_Love,_

_Isabelle_

* * *

"Aspen, come here boy, I've got a job for you!"

My small, brown, tawny owl swooped down from his perch on my vanity mirror and landed gracefully beside me, sticking out his leg so I could attach the letter.

I tied Amelia's letter to his leg and told him to go straight there and not come back until he had an answer from her. I watched as he shot out my window and flew away towards my friend's house.

"Isabelle! Dinner!"

"Coming!"

When I returned from dinner, Aspen was sitting on my desk, waiting for me. I untied Amelia's letter from his leg and sat down to read it.

* * *

_Dear Isabelle,_

_ That's great! I totally agree with you. And I would __love__ to come tomorrow! See you then!_

_Love,_

_Amelia_

_P.S. Sorry this is short, but I wanted to get it off ASAP._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter! I've got the second almost finished, I'll try to get it up later today, but no promises. It's a bit more exciting than this one, and some non-OC's come into the picture. Please review, if I don't get reviews I'll assumed you all don't like it and wil abandon it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, I wasn't going to finish it tonight but then I got a review (see how helpful these little things are?). For the purposes of this fic, let's pretend Voldemort is on the rise a bit earlier than normal (This is during Marauder era, so in the books I'm pretty sure he doesn't show up 'till 6th or 7th year). Nothing major will happen until way later, I just needed the concept of blood traitors in order for this fic to work.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't J.K. Rowling. Enough said.**

**EDIT 11-24-13: Since I've gotten less views for chapter 2 than chapter 1, and only one review, I'm going to assume no one liked it (except for my one reviewer, sorry!) and put this story on hiatus. I don't think I'll continue unless I get a lot of support for it. I'll leave it up for now though.**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, excited about the Diagon Alley trip. I looked at my alarm clock and realized that it was only 8 am. I still had two hours until I had to leave for Diagon Alley! I decided to go get some breakfast.

We have house-elves that work only in the kitchens, so we can order anything we want for breakfast and lunch (dinner is always planned, because it takes longer to prepare). I sat down at the counter and ordered waffles with fruit.

After I finished eating, I went upstairs to get dressed. During to summer Amelia and I almost always wore muggle clothing, even when going to wizard-only places, because they were _so_ much cooler than the heavy, dark wizard robes.

I rifled through my closet, pulling out various things and examining them in the mirror, before finally deciding on black leggings and a long, purple tank top that sparkled on the bottom. I slipped on a pair of purple flats and put my hair up in a ponytail. I looked at my alarm clock and realized that I only had five minutes until 10 'o clock. I grabbed my brown leather bag and went downstairs to find a house-elf.

When I entered the front hall, I saw Mindy, my favorite house-elf, cleaning the windows.

"Hey, Mindy, do you think you could take me to Diagon Alley super fast?" I asked.

"Of course, Mistress Isabelle!" Mindy squeaked, dropping her rag and rushing over to me.

"I've told you a hundred times, Mindy, you can stop calling me that, Isabelle is just fine!" I said exasperatingly.

"Of course, Mis- Isabelle." Mindy replied as she took my hand. "Hold on tight!"

_ Crack._

I blinked my eyes and gasped for air. I had been apparating with house-elves for years, but I still wasn't used to the sensation of being pulled through a tube.

"I'll call for you later to take me home, alright?" I told Mindy.

"Okay!" Said Mindy, and with another loud crack, she was gone.

I looked around for Amelia, and soon spotted her outside Madam Milkin's, looking at the new dress robe styles from France, that were being displayed in the window.

"Amelia!" I called as I ran over to her.

"Isabelle!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm _so_ excited you're coming to Hogwarts with me! How did you convince your dad?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Acted like I'd love to go to Beauxbaxtons but I'd be miserable if I did, fake-cried a little, the works. He can never resist the crying." I replied, laughing.

Amelia laughed too, as we joined arms and went in to the shop to try on robes.

* * *

"...And then I said, 'But _Daddy!_ You don't understand! I would positively _die_ of loneliness there!' And that's when the fake crying started." I said, laughing. Amelia and I were sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor eating chocolate cones with sprinkles while I told Amelia the, um, _embellished_ version of my argument with Daddy last night.

"You are _brilliant_ Isabelle!" Amelia exclaimed, laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach.

"I kn- Hey! Sirius!" I called, spotting him walking over to us. "Who's that with him?" I whispered to Amelia.

"I don't know." She whispered back, looking at the strange boy approaching.

As they got closer, I saw that the boy had messy black hair that looked as if he'd never brushed it in his life. He had blue eyes and wore glasses. His smile was lopsided, just like Sirius's.

"Hey guys!" Sirius said, smiling. He pulled out a chair and sat down. The boy did the same. "This here's James Potter."

We both said hey and I asked Sirius where they'd been. He said they'd just come from Eyelop's.

"Oh, did you buy an owl?" I wondered. He had been wanting one for years, but his parents just told him to use the family one every time he asked.

"No, my parents still won't get me one." He sighed. "That's the first thing I'm buying, soon as I get some money."

"And where exactly do you plan on getting this money from?" I asked, smiling.

"Thought I'd rob Gringotts." Sirius replied causally, leaning back in his seat.

We all laughed, and continued taking. James turned out to be just like Sirius: funny, cocky, and full of pranks. He gave us thrilling accounts of all the pranks he had pulled on his cousins at family parties. We talked and laughed for hours.

At about three 'o clock, Amelia decided she'd better head home. We said our goodbyes and I called for Winky to apparate me home.

* * *

Later that night, I was reading in bed when Daddy came in.

"How was your day, sweetie?" He asked, sitting down on the end of my bed.

"Oh, it was lovely Daddy!" I exclaimed, dropping my book. "Sirius was there! He had a friend with him, James, I think? James Potter."

"James _Potter_?" Daddy echoed.

"Yes.." I was puzzled by his tone. He sounded... angry. And shocked.

"I don't think you should be talking to him, Darling." Daddy said slowly.

"But why not?" I wondered. "He seemed quite nice."

"Because he's a blood traitor." Daddy said in a harsh tone.

"A _blood traitor?_" I was shocked. I never knew blood traitors could be so... so _nice_. Especially to Purebloods.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay Daddy." He kissed me on the forehead, then left the room, telling me to get some sleep.

I got up and pulled on my pajamas. As I got ready for bed, I thought about what Daddy had told me. It just didn't make _sense!_ The Blacks' are one of the most respected Pureblood families around, and they're big supporters of The Dark Lord, whoever he is. I haven't heard a lot about him, but from what I can weasel out of Daddy, he wants to eradicate mudbloods. Which is fine by me, they're disgusting. But I still can't understand how Sirius's parents would be okay with this friendship, unless they don't know about it...

* * *

_Sirius, why are you friends with a blood traitor?_

_Isabelle_

* * *

_Sirius? Hello? Why did Aspen come back?_

* * *

_Sirius! Stop avoiding my owls!_

* * *

_You can't avoid me forever Sirius!_

* * *

_Fine. Be that way. But I will get an answer out of you eventually._

* * *

I dropped into bed, frustrated. I wanted to bug Sirius all night until I got an answer out of him, but I was exhausted from the shopping trip and didn't particularly like the idea of staying up all night. I decided to bug him tomorrow instead.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review! Like I said, even one review is enough to keep me going. But the more, the better! More reviews = faster updates!**


End file.
